


Saligia

by weishenbi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: All Religions Were Kinda Right AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Sehun is a Philosophy student what could possibly go wrong here, Side Ships, There's just a ton of gods and deities and such, a bit of Yixing/Junmyeon probs, sehun/everyone, seven deadly sins au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 03:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17500346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weishenbi/pseuds/weishenbi
Summary: Oh Sehun is a Virtue - he has never succumbed to any Deadly Sin, and acts from the good of his heart. Junmyeon, better known among the mortals as Pride, is sent to Earth to lure him and make him fall.





	Saligia

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a bit fluid on the relationships ground, since the Sins will have to seduce Sehun one way or another, but the main ship will still be the same. I'll update the tags as the fic keeps going, I hope you enjoy it!

Yixing tapped his fingers on the desk, impatient. Always impatient, no matter how many times he tried to sell it off as _eager_ . Wouldn’t kill the guy to take a break once in a while, or to learn how it felt to lose, even a small, irrelevant battle. And Junmyeon was glad to be the hero of the day and give him the chance to _not_ get something he wanted for the first time.

“Are you really not going to give me an answer?”  
  
“What do you want me to say, Xing? I need to think about it. I have a lot of work to take care of, you know.” At this, the other started massaging his temples in frustration.

“I know you don’t have any work the following weeks, I had your schedule be cleared for this. _Please_ , Junmyeon.”

Oh, he was asking nicely, he was perfectly aware of how much Junmyeon liked hearing him beg. So why not indulge? He let himself fall back into the chair, relaxing a bit.

“Hmn, shouldn’t you be asking someone else? Why me? Why not an easier Sin, like... Sloth? I’m sure Chanyeol would lure him easily.”  
  
“Come on”, Yixing had walked over to his side of the desk, and propped himself on top of it, casually smirking, “you know Chanyeol would take much more convincing… and besides, you know how effective you are when it comes to this kind of goody-two-shoes. You are just irresistible, all it takes is for you to tell them how good they are, and they all fall before you.” He caressed Junmyeon’s cheek with his index finger, lingering for just a second, “They get arrogant, because they realise they are better than all those other sinners and bad people out there.”  
  
“Will you fall before me too, if I tell you how good you are?”  
  
“Don’t get greedy, babe, that’s my job. But I will very gladly tell you how good you did once you ruin that boy.”

Hm. Enticing. It had been a while since he last went to Earth anyway, and there surely was no harm in having a little extra fun over there. Granted, Yixing was just pressing the right buttons to get him to collect this soul for their side, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t enjoy the ride and hear some nice words in the meantime. He got up, resting his hand on the other’s thigh like it was just another part of the desk surface he could grab on for help, and directed his steps to the peg to get his coat.

“You realise this is a bit too over the top, right? It’d be easier to just go lure casual sinners into our path, since they’ve tried it out already. Going after a Virtue involves a lot more trouble and effort, and at the end of the day it’s just another soul.” He finished buttoning up and looked at his reflection in the huge mirror that took up one the walls in his office entirely, fixing his hair. Yeah, he looked perfect.  
  
“It’s not about the number _,_ Myeon, it’s about what it represents for _them_. They are so happy when a perfect Virtue appears, boasting about their little cute toy and what an easy victory that is. If we take that away from them we’re ruining not only the balance but also their morale, and destroying the enemy’s morale is essential to win.” He had gotten down from the desk, closed their distance and held the door open.  
  
“After you, dear. And I mean, you’re the boss, your wish is my command, blah blah blah. But I can’t help but worry you’ll get too fixated on this project and… maybe get frustrated if something doesn’t go according to plan?”  
  
The hum that escaped the younger’s lips joined the sound of their steps that echoed as they walked down the long corridor, towards the elevator. Junmyeon didn’t need to look at Yixing to know what face he was pulling -  a slight frown forming, eyes on the floor, lost in thought. As expected, he had understood what he _meant_ , not just what he said. They stayed silent until Junmyeon pushed the elevator button and the doors closed with them inside.

“I appreciate that… concern. But I’m not losing sight of our goals, just covering all the possible sides to get us a bigger advantage.”  
  
“That’s nice to know, Xing.”  
  
“What would I have to worry about anyway? I have you on the mission, I should be expecting only an easy one-hundred-percent success” he teased, bumping his friend’s shoulder.  
  
“Oh, no, absolutely. You know I’m the best. What’s the guy’s name anyway?”  
  
“Oh Sehun.” _Ting_ , the doors opened again, Yixing leading him to his own office. “I’ll give you his folder, don’t worry, you have plenty of time to go through it. Are you staying at Baek’s again, or do you want me to arrange somewhere else?”  
  
“Nah, I’m sure he’ll be thrilled to have me over. This should be fun.”

 

***

 

Sehun nudged his friend’s arm to get his attention. They were sitting at the cafeteria, Johnny laying back on his chair while finishing his soda, and Sehun focused on peeling an orange without getting his hands too sticky.

“What are you looking at so intensely, Johnny?”  
  
“Not what, who. That guy over there is _super_ handsome, but I can’t remember having seen him around before.”  
  
“Is he a new student?” Yeri completely turned around to get a better sight of the man, shamelessly, before looking at them again “He looks too young to be a teacher, but I can’t really tell.”  
  
“Okay”, Sehun finally discarded the fruit’s peel and snapped his fingers in front of Johnny’s eyes, “it’s not very polite of you to stare, guys, you’ll make him uncomfortable!” And then sneaked a little peak in the direction they both were looking seconds before, to add “Though I’ll admit he’s very cute.”  
  
“He looks like your type, Sehun” Yeri pointed out, using the statement as a distraction to steal a slice of his orange.  
  
“Yeah, well, you’re going to be late to class, young lady.”

 

Once the classes were over and they were on the subway heading home, Johnny rested his head on Sehun’s shoulder, earning a pat, and somehow convincing Sehun to cook dinner because _I’m sooo tired, hyung, I think I’ll pass out right here on the subway, I’ll even carry your backpack to class tomorrow so the weight of the laptop doesn’t hurt your back,_ and he didn’t have any other plans for the night anyway. When they were full of spaghetti, and Johnny looked like he was already oozing out on the couch, he quietly said “do you think we’ll see that cute guy tomorrow too?”. Sehun pretended not to know who he was talking about.

“Who?”  
  
“The guy from the cafeteria you stole like forty glances from.”  
  
“I absolutely did not. You were the one staring at him, Johns.”  
  
“Yeah but it wasn’t me who almost sprained his neck looking around for him around campus after classes. If we see him tomorrow again you should go and talk to him, y’know.”  
  
“Good night, don’t expect me to wake you up tomorrow when you ignore your alarm for the nth time.”

 

So when the next day they actually did see the man, sitting at the back on their Moral and Ethics course, Johnny was excitedly gesturing for Sehun to sit near him, and Sehun was just trying to convince him not to, and just sit at their usual spot. Johnny, blatantly ignoring him and his kindness from the day before when he had cooked the _best_ dish he was capable of, took both of his backpacks to the back of the class and put them on the desks next to the stranger. Sehun followed, offering a small bow and the closest to a smile he could pull off, letting his roommate take the seat in between.

Apparently his name was Suho, and he was a transfer student on an research program, from a good university across the country. He was on that class only as an audit, since he _kind of missed being in class and loved ethics_ , he explained, as the teacher entered the classroom and greeted the students.

 

***

 

Throughout the class Junmyeon kept a subtle eye on the boy and his friend, not talking so he wouldn’t disturb the actual students who wanted to learn about all those weird conceptions some humans had decided were the correct way to go through life. But reaching the end of the period, after what sounded like a snake discourse between the two, the Johnny guy whispered him an invitation to eat with them, while Sehun was pointedly looking at his notes, ears slightly pink. “Yeah, I’d love it, thank you” and Johnny beamed. What a cute kid, maybe he should ruin him a bit too after this, if he had time to spare.

Because Sehun seemed like an easy job. He was handsome, had a nice figure, and seemed very smart - judging by his comments at class and the grades that, he had learned by reading the files Yixing gave him, had earned him a scholarship in one of the best universities in Korea. Junmyeon (well, _Suho_ ) had guessed he should exploit the academic way first, so here he was. The hardest part had been telling Baekhyun that _no_ , he couldn’t come with him to college, not this time.

Taking a good look at the objective now, though, he might just outright flirt with him and attack all fronts at the same time, boasting his ego. After all, he was on Earth to have some fun. And he was really good at playing nice and innocent.

 

In the cafeteria, Junmyeon chose to sit right in front of Sehun, so his eyes would naturally set on him, instead of just stealing furtive glances like the day before, that he technically wasn’t supposed to know about. He shot small questions to the two students, and he learned that Sehun studied Philosophy and Johnny studied Anthropology, but they had been friends and roommates for three years now and they both tried to take optative courses together. After exchanging a few more polite sentences, the three of them ate in comfortable silence, but then Johnny got up and said he needed to meet someone. Junmyeon couldn’t believe this sudden strike of “good luck”, and tried not to let his concern show on his face, opting instead for seizing the opportunity now and ask Baek about it later, just in case.

Of course, he had no way of knowing that Johnny was plotting to get the pair alone since the moment he whispered to Sehun that he was going to ask him to eat with them.  


“Would you give me your number? Since we might not see each other often around campus, and I would like to have some company…” The human blinked, apparently unable to process the request, and then-  
  
“Y-yeah, yes, of course! Give me your phone, I’ll add it…” he raised an eyebrow when Junmyeon unlocked the device on top of the table and he saw a pic of a young man as the background, but if he was curious he didn’t comment on it.  
  
“That’s my little brother, he insisted I had him as my wallpaper” he explained while he put his contact info.

Though playing the jealousy card was maybe a good option in luring Sehun, he wasn’t very keen on the idea himself. Having Envy as your little brother really left you not wanting to face any form of jealousy outside home, let alone in business or relationships - and Sehun was both. Besides, he already had an entire strategy planned and he’d rather follow his own plan, not letting a small misunderstanding become a new unexpected element to take into account too.

“That’s cute of him! He’s very handsome”, he said with a smile when returning the phone.  
  
“Yes, I’ve been told it kinda runs in the family.” Sehun wasn’t sure if agreeing would be appropriate, so he took out his phone instead.  
  
“Look, I don’t have any siblings to set as my background so I have a picture of my dog!” His face was the depiction of pride, showing off his dog, with a big smile that turned his eyes into small crescents. This was a good look on him, Junmyeon decided.  
  
“Awn, I see it takes after its owner for how big and cute he is!”  
  
“Nah, he’s way cuter, he’s the best boy ever. His name is Vivi!” he beamed, “He doesn’t live with Johnny and me because our flat doesn’t allow pets, so he’s at my parents’. I really miss him right now”, he mock whined, before retrieving his phone and sitting a bit more upright, “I’m sorry, I got way off-track, I must have been boring you.”  
  
“Don’t worry about that, I could sit here and talk to you all day. But I guess you have classes to attend so that wouldn’t really be an option, hm?” a nod.  
  
“Yes, I should be going back now… see you around then!” he stood up and then added, with a bright smile, “Or, talk to you later, if you want!”

He watched the human go and stared down to his phone. Gods, he hated these… _things_. Hatred was not a strong enough word for how he felt about the item. ‘Frustration’ came closer. He absolutely despised them, too slow and limited for what he was used to. They didn’t work for inter-dimensional communication, the battery was considerably shorter than needed, they broke if water touched them - why were all human electronics so weak against water, anyway? He wished he didn’t have to use any local technology at all, but he wanted to talk to Sehun and he very much needed a phone for that. Trying to use his scitus to communicate with human phones was like trying to play a digital single on a gramophone.

 

On the way home he updated his mission diary report and thanked Baekhyun internally for living close enough to the campus area that he could just walk. He didn’t really mind taking public transport on Earth, it was slow but he could manage. But he did quite enjoy watching the scenery as he walked around, and stopping wherever he wanted to just admire a certain street, a glowing sign that caught his attention between the other countless ones, a passing stray cat.

The second he opened the door to Baekhyun’s apartment, he was welcomed with a warm hug, as if they hadn’t seen each other barely 5 hours earlier. He let himself be dragged throughout the house and seated at the couch, and listened to his brother’s rant about the new things he was obsessed with - a new laptop he’d bought, a few videogames and a pile of books and clothes still on their respective bags, and three new types of energy drinks he’d seen on the store.

“But enough about me!! How was your day chasing the little Virtue?” he wiggled his eyebrows and leaned forward, expectant.  
  
“It was good, I actually talked to him and got his number” Baekhyun opened his eyes and mouth in surprise so much it was hard not to laugh, “but it kind of went too well? I actually meant to ask you, have you… maybe… talked to Ten, or something…” There was no way Yixing would have contacted Ten so early in the mission without warning Junmyeon beforehand, he had decided on the walk home. Baek, though…  
  
“Myeon, I would _never_ intrude in your businesses like that”, and then, after seeing Junmyeon’s face, he corrected himself, “not anymore, at least! Believe me, you probably just had good luck and that’s all. Or maybe you’re that good.”  
  
“Don’t try to flatter me, it doesn’t work that well when it comes from you. But okay, I’ll let it be, I was just worried. I don’t want to have any kind of debts with him.”  
  
“You shouldn’t let a minor deity scare you, big bro. Anyhow, are you calling him? Can I listen?”  
  
“No, I’ll text h-” he had begun to take his phone out but it was snatched out of his hands.  
  
“Ooooooh, show me his profile pic!! I want to see him!!! You mentioned he was hot”

Junmyeon retrieved the device and declared he was going to his room, _alone_ , to which Baekhyun asked him if he was going to sleep already, concerned about his ‘dimension lag’. The older was too tired to argue about how dumb that word was, or to explain that he just wanted some privacy and quiet to concentrate. But after he sent Sehun a few messages, he checked the time at Inferno and decided he should actually go to sleep soon. Four days had passed on Earth, but back home it hadn’t been a day since he left yet. One of the few things owning a phone was useful for was keeping track of the passing of time on here, he reluctantly admitted. Not waiting for a reply, he left the phone on his room and joined his brother in the kitchen.

 

***

 

Sehun’s phone screen lit up, and his face followed. Johnny raised his head from the laptop, curious as to why the other wasn’t answering the texts he’d been waiting for since lunch. In fact, his roommate seemed more interested than ever on finishing the assignment he was whining about just seconds earlier. When he tried to comment on it, he was sushed with a hand flick and a glare that said “don’t interrupt my work”, so he just went back to twitter. About an hour later, closing his laptop and raising his arms with a small sigh and a victorious smile on his face, Sehun finally took his phone and read the messages.

“He wants to meet tomorrow!! Grab lunch together, his treat.”  
  
“He sure needs friends. _Auch_ ”, Sehun had thrown him a pen. He had it coming.  
  
“He hasn’t seen my answer yet, though.”  
  
“Well, why did you wait so long to send it anyway???” The pen flew back, but his friend intercepted it and returned it to its rightful place - his backpack. Sehun didn’t know what a pencil-case was.  
  
“I wanted to have some incentive to finish that thing fast. Besides, I didn’t want to look too desperate, he took hours to text me.”  
  
“You’re just being petty.”  
  
“That too. Should we order pizza for dinner? I’m in kind of a good mood.”

  
  



End file.
